


Mine!

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Sterek One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Forgets A Date With Stiles, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: Derek forgets about their anniversary, and Stiles is on his way to make sure he gets to hear what he has to say about that. He never makes it to Derek. Stiles gets taken by something, and Derek has to race against time to find Stiles before it's too late.





	

Stiles was pissed. Pissed at the waiters giving him pitying looks. Pissed at the bill he had to pay because the cake was more expensive than Stiles had been told, making him spend more money on the wasted food. And pissed at Derek for not showing up for their anniversary dinner he spent months planning for and reminded him multiple times in the last few weeks. He even fucking wrote a note on Derek's forehead this morning to not forget about it and wear something nice.

Did he remember? Nope! So now Stiles is pissed beyond belief and he is trying to call the asshole to give him a piece of his mind before threatening to break things off in hopes of getting an apology and maybe a silver band while he's at it. Right now, Stiles doesn't even care as he is (once again) getting Derek's voice mail, and it's only making him angrier.

"Derek Hale! I cannot believe you fucking forgot our anniversary dinner!" Stiles yelled into his phone as he makes his way to his jeep, tears threatening to spill over. "You better have a fucking good explanation for not showing up, or I am going to get a branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, and stick it up your-,"

Stiles paused, noticing something from the corner of his eye, causing him to turn around so quickly, he's surprised he didn't get whiplash. Stiles looked around for a moment, then turned back to his phone.

"I'll describe how I'm going to kill you later, goodbye!" Stiles ends the voice mail, getting ready to open the door to his jeep before he was suddenly slammed against it, causing him to groan in pain as he turned to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes smiling wide at him.

"Hello there, handsome." The girl purred, which only gave Stiles the chills.

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked, but only got a small giggle in return.

"Don't worry about me, Stiles. I'm going to make sure you forget all about your boyfriend." The girl says in a low voice that was affecting Stiles in a weird way.

Stiles was Bi, so it wasn't strange for him to be attracted to both genders, but the thing was that he already had a mate. (A lousy one, Stiles adds), but nonetheless he already had one. So, he tries his best to push the girl away so he can go home, he was heartbroken as it is, and all he wants is to eat his face out in ice cream and watch romantic movies so that he could cry, yell at the fake people about how the guy is a fucking liar, and fall asleep. However, the girl had other plans when she kept a firm hold on him and looked him in the eyes.

Stiles had no idea what was going on, he felt like he was being stunned as the girl leans in to press her lips against his. He tried to push her off once more, but found that his body was not responding to him, realizing in horror that the girl was doing this to him once she pulled back. She didn't look like a girl anymore, only she looked like an old hag with thinning hair and sharp teeth. Stiles screamed out in horror as the girl jumped at him, baring her teeth and aiming it towards his neck where his mate mark was.

***

"Shit!" Derek cursed as he looked at his watch and made his way inside the restaurant where Stiles told him to meet him. Derek was an hour late, he knew Stiles was going to be pissed off beyond belief at him for being so late, but he had to help Scott try and find the murderer who's been killing people.

Derek and Scott concluded that the killer was after men who were in a serious relationship, whether they were married or mated, and Derek had to follow a lead in which caused him to be trapped in a sewer for a good half hour until Isaac came and got him out. Only then was he reminded of his and Stiles' three-year anniversary dinner, and Derek rushed home to shower, change into his best clothes, and basically sprinted his way to the restaurant.

When Derek came inside, he was a little sweaty, but was able to still look decent as he made his way to the host who was giving him a flirty smile. He didn't smile back, only looked around the restaurant once before turning to her.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend here, it should be under Stilinski." Derek says and the girl huffs in disappointment before looking into her register to find the name Derek told her.

"Sorry sir, but Stilinski already paid out and left. Waited a good two hours if I'm not mistaken." The girl says and Derek looks at her in shock.

"Two hours?" Derek exclaims, looking at his watch only to realize that he forgot to set it back to daylight savings time. Stiles is going to kill him. Stiles is going to fucking kill him, and surprisingly Derek was willing to kill himself too. "SHIT!"

Derek rushed out, pulling out his phone, realizing that it was dead because Derek had been waist deep in sewage water. Oh Fuck his life! Not only is Stiles going to kill him, but he's going to bring him back to life just so he can kill him again. Derek is so screwed, it's not even funny anymore.

Derek let out a few strings of curses as he makes his way back home, but then stops once he sees an all too familiar powder blue jeep sitting in the parking lot. At first, Derek let out a relief sigh before making his way over to the jeep in hopes of finding Stiles there and begs for forgiveness. However, once he gets there, he notices something is wrong in the air as he takes a big whiff. Stiles' scent was there, but there was another scent mixed with it, a strange, familiar feminine smell Derek had spent weeks tracking.

He feels his heart drop once he realizes that the scent belonged to the killer who was murdering mated victims, also realizing that she may have already chosen her next victim. Derek frantically looks around, hoping to catch Stiles' scent trail before he is murdered. Sadly, Derek didn't find anything, Stiles' scent had disappeared, and Derek was about to have a mental breakdown before he saw Stiles' phone on the ground. He must have dropped it while he was being attacked.

Derek picked it up and went through his phone to call Scott, only then noticing that Stiles had indeed called him multiple times, but only left one voice mail. Derek listened through it, feeling his heart break at how hurt Stiles feels over the phone as he is about to go into detail about how he was going to kill Derek. Then, Stiles suddenly stopped and Derek could hear whispering, like there were a million voices talking through the phone before Stiles ended the call and abruptly hung up.

Derek was beyond confused, but there was one thing he knew for certain. He was going to find Stiles, even if it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

***

"I don't think I've ever heard anything like it." Deaton tells Derek, which wasn't really a good choice of words because Derek let out a growl. Scott was there, giving Derek a warning look as he paced around the room with inpatients.

No one can blame him though, his mate had been kidnapped by a serial killer, and who knew how much time Stiles had, or if he was even alive at all. Actually, Derek knew he was still alive; in times like these, an alpha can feel anything their mate feels, and it seems so far that Stiles was left alone. Derek hasn't felt anything since Stiles went missing, but he couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

"There has to be something! We're running out of time!" Derek growls, trying his best to calm himself down because it was no one's fault but his own. If he had been the good boyfriend like he should be, then Stiles would not have been kidnapped after being stood up by his mate.

"Hello?" Someone called from the front room, making everyone turn to see Lydia standing there with Prada in her arms. When she noticed Scott and Derek there, you could tell she was shocked and a little worried. "Oh god, why do I have a feeling that Prada getting sick was not a coincidence?"

"Lydia! Stiles has been kidnapped, and we're trying to see if the voice message he made could lead us to who took him." Derek explains as Lydia gets a worried expression on her face.

"It's times like these where I just hate being a banshee." Lydia sighs and hands Prada to Scott before taking Stiles' phone from Derek's hand. "Let me hear it."

As Lydia played through the voice mail, Derek watched as she threw glares at him when she heard Stiles threaten Derek for not showing up to their date, but once she heard the voices in the breaks, Lydia covered her mouth in shock. Derek watched worriedly as she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god... the serial killer is a succubus." Lydia says, trying to hide her horror.

"What's a succubus?" Derek asks, not liking the way Lydia was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"A succubus is a girl who lures men to have sex with her." Lydia explains, and she doesn't blame Derek for letting out a possessive growl. "Then she drains them of their life-source, basically killing them to keep themselves young forever."

"What were those voices on the voice mail?" Scott asked, looking at both Derek and Lydia in worry.

"Those were all her victims, every man she ever killed. They were trying to warn Stiles, but it was too late to save him." Lydia explains, trying to not look at Derek.

"Where can we find them?" Derek demands, not wanting to waste any more time.

Lydia turns to him with a grim look on her face. "They're at the old Hale House..."

***

Derek was wolfed out by the time he made it to the burned out shell that was once his childhood home. He and Scott raced out of his Camaro and rushed towards the house as fast as they could, hoping they weren't too late to save Stiles. Derek broke down the door, sniffing the air and smelling Stiles' familiar scent of arousal. It would have hurt Derek had he not known Stiles was being controlled by an evil life-sucking she-demon and was forced to fuck her before she killed him. Derek raced to the only bedroom he remembered that stayed in tacked after the fire...his parent's bedroom.

When Derek reached the door, he could hear Stiles moan in pleasure before he kicked down the door and found someone laying on top of a very naked Stiles. He could see his long fingers scratch her back as he moaned in delight against her lips, not even taking notice of the growling alpha at the door. The girl noticed, and she broke apart the kiss to smirk wickedly at Derek, listening as Stiles moaned in frustration without her touch.

"Look who's here, Stiles. It's that no good werewolf who stood you up." The girl says breathlessly, smiling wide as Derek growled at her. Stiles opened his eyes to stare blankly at Derek, his eyes grey like he was under some kind of spell, which Derek knew he was.

"Let. Him. Go." Derek demands, breathing heavy as the girl ran her hands down Stiles' bare chest.

"No can do, Derek." The girl says in a sickly sweet voice. "Stiles is mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it. I bet I please him more than you ever will."

The girl does back to kissing Stiles, ignoring Derek as he launched himself at her to tear her away from Stiles. Derek didn't realize then that she had placed a line of mountain ash along the floor, so he immediately hit a wall and fell on his ass. Derek whined in frustration as he is forced to watch his mate being pleasured by someone who is not him. He felt like he was losing Stiles, and Derek had no idea what to do anymore. Stiles was going to die, and it was going to be his fault. All Stiles wanted was to have one normal dinner with him, that's all he wanted.

"Mmh...Derek." Stiles moaned against the girl's lips, making Derek snap his head up. Derek then realized that the only way for the girl to be seducing Stiles was to use the one thing he most desired, and Derek thanked the heavens that he was still the thing Stiles wanted to love the most.

"Stiles! Baby, can you hear me?" Derek shouts, slamming his hands against the invisible wall.

Stiles' response was another moan against the girl's lips, and she turned back to watch Derek with a smile on her face while Stiles moved down to leave wet kisses against her throat.

"Babe, I'm so sorry!" Derek shouts, feeling tears leave his eyes as he watches Stiles helplessly. "I should have remembered our anniversary! I shouldn't have made you wait two hours for me! I am so sorry, Stiles! But I love you so much! I don't want to lose you!"

Stiles frowned a bit, pulling back from the girl a little as if he was trying to figure out what the hell he's doing.

"Stiles, I need you! I need you in my life, and I don't know how I can live without you! I love you so much, baby. Please...I'm begging you, please don't leave me! I want to marry you! Have kids with you! Grow old and die with you, because you're my everything Stiles! Just, please..." Derek was sobbing now. "I love you so much..."

"D-Derek?" Stiles managed to say, turning to look at Derek, really look at him for the first time since he entered the room.

"No!" The girl yells, then a sudden blast of energy breaks the barrier. She launches herself at Stiles, ready to rip his throat out before Derek manages to tear her away from him.

Derek growls as he looks at the girl dead in the eye, his own glowing red with anger and possessiveness. "Mine!"

Derek rips her throat out, letting her body fall on the floor before he watches it turn to dust. He turns around to Stiles, who was still laying in the bed with the sheets pulled to his chest to cover himself as much as he can. Stiles was crying, and Derek immediately pulled him into his arms and held him close to his body as Stiles buried his face into Derek's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Stiles sobs, pulling Derek as close as he possibly can. "I'm so sorry, Derek. I don't know what the hell came over me! I swear, I wasn't trying to cheat on you or anything!"

"Sh..." Derek rubs Stiles' back, gently kissing his hair and burying his nose in it to try and sooth him. "It wasn't your fault, Stiles. She was the one making you do it...you had no control over what she was doing to you. I'm so sorry I even let this happen, Stiles."

"I just need you, Derek." Stiles' voice was muffled into Derek's shirt. "All I need is you..."

"I know, Stiles... I know."


End file.
